


Plea

by amuk



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Desperation, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, she thought, “I don’t want to die” --Hotaru, Usagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plea

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I will rewrite everything. Everything.

 

“Here!” Usagi’s hand was outstretched before her, shaking insistently. “Grab on!”

 

Saturn stared at her, at her hand.

 

She wanted to take it.

 

She didn’t want to die.

 

 _She_ didn’t want to die. When had that happened? When had this thought taken root in her withered body, had grown and given fruit.

 

She was Saturn, was the bringer of destruction, was an existence who appeared and disappeared like a firefly. Her lifespan was counted in seconds, not years.

 

And she didn’t want to die.

 

The hand was still there, still reaching for her. She could see pink beyond it, a memory of laughter and love.

 

“Please!” she asked, she begged, to the pink who cared, to the blonde who worried--she wasn’t worth it but this feeling remained nonetheless.

 

This quiet thought, this battle cry, it clawed its way out of her.

 

“Please save me!”

 

Hotaru wanted to live.


End file.
